CHRONICLES OF BROLY AND VEGETO
by illmatic23
Summary: Broly is living a new life with his best bud vegeto. they do everything together there like peanut butter and jelly. but what happens when the perfect lifes gets boring what crazy ideas do they come up with now. my first fan fic and there is lemons.
1. Ch 1: How It All Began

****

I DO NOT OWN DBZ SO PLZ DON'T SUE ME 

**Authors note: this is my first fanfiction id apreciate if u give me reveiws and plz be honest i want to become a better writer. Im still writing chapters.**

**CH.1 HOW IT ALL BEGAN**

Broly was supposed to be killed when he was fight Gohan but he wasn't he laid there dormant for years. Then he rose again stunned at the fact he was beaten he in a rage of anger but stopped to think to himself

"what the fuck am I doing whats the use of this shit the process will probably repeat itself"

So he just walked to the nearest city. When he got there he looked around all over place.

"this place isn't so bad im glad I didn't destroy this planet" Broly thought to himself

MEANWHILE…………………………..Gohan, and Videl were in the city shopping.

"Which store should we go to next" Videl asked Gohan

"lets get some cute clothes" said Videl

"sure why not" Gohan said

As they started crossing the street Gohan noticed something. His eyes started to widen as he realized who it was.

"BROOOLLYYY!!!" Gohan screamed and at that moment videl started running.

Broly turned and looked at Gohan

"well time to make new friends" said Broly

He started to walk towards Gohan with a peaceful smile on his face. Gohan took that the wrong way and charged towards Broly punching him in the face. Broly's slightly turned. He looked at Gohan

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!! I WAS COMING OVER TO YOU ALL PEACEFUL N STUFF AND YOU PUNCH ME RIGHT IN THE FACE" Broly yelled

Gohan looked at Broly all puzzled

"Peaceful……….." said Gohan

MEANWHILE………….Videl makes it to Bulmas house where everyone else is hanging out

"EVERYONE PLEASE GOHAN IS IN DANGER PLEASE HELP HIM BROLY IS HEAR" Videl screamed

Everyone gasp with a shocked look on there face the Vegeto got up from the couch

"We should go" said Vegeto

So The Z-fighters all got up and left to go and help Gohan while Videl led them. In the meantime Gohan stopped and listed to Brolys claim.

"So your saying you want to live on earth and not cause any destruction" Gohan said

"yea it makes no sense to destroy the universe what am I gonna do after that" Broly said

The both laughed "yea I you do got a point there" said Gohan

The Z fighters arrive to the scene and without acknowledging the situation Vegeto carelessly charged Broly and started punching him

"STOOOPPP!!"

Meanwhile………..

A spaceship lands in front of Bulmas house

2 inhuman people come out of it " we have to find 2 girls one say to the other"

That's when Bulma and Chi-Chi come out thinking it's Vegito and the Z fighters but little do they know it's 2 creatures looking for 2 young ladies.

The inhumans turn and look and the 2 ladies "Ahh today is our lucky day we did not even have to look"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Chi Chi ask

" YOUR DADDY BITCH" The Inhumans say and walk closer to Chi-Chi and Bulma

" HUH" Bulma thinks

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DISRESPECTUL LITTLE……."chi-chi says while charging them with a frying pan in her hand.

The creature slaps the frying pan out of chi-chi's hand and picks her up by her neck.

"why do you cover yourself so much please allow me to remove some of these unnecessary garments for you" says the creature while he smirks

The other creature turns his attention to Bulma

"don't think your getting away" the other creature said as he walks towards her

Both girls are frightened and helpless.

The creatures take the girls into their ship and strip them down to there underwear

"Wow you ladies have beautiful bodies" one of the creatures say

"Yea I thinks it's time to show them what's going to go in those beautiful bodies" the other creature said as they pull down there pants and smiles

Both girls are terrified and scared

Meanwhile……………………

Broly senses that there is a mysterious energy while defending himself against vegeto and pushes Vegeto out the way and leaves towards that area.

"WERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" Vegeto said

The Z fighters Chased after Broly. Broly notice the mysterious energy was coming from that space ship and went down to it. The Z-Fighters landed behind him

"What are you up to" said Vegeto

"That space ship was never there before" said Gohan

Screams started coming from the spaceship. Then Brorly smashed the side of the spaceship revealing the two creatures about to rape Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" they both said

"VEGETO!!" screamed Chi-Chi and Bulma

"Let them go" said Broly

"What the hell are you gonna do about it buddy" said one of the creatures

Broly smirks and blows off one of the creatures heads with an energy blast and walks towards the other creature.

"here you can have them!…get away from me!!" said the terrified creature as he started to back up.

Then Broly grabs the creature by the head and crushes it until it explodes. Then he looked at the two girls

"Are you ok" Broly asked

They nod yes at the same time and all the Z fighters look at him with a surprised look on their faces

"I was trying to tell you he has changed and he is a good guy that wants to live a normal life" said Gohan

"Oh then why didn't you speak up" said Vegeto

"I TRIED BUT YOU JUST WENT STRAIGHT TO THE PUNCHING" said Gohan

"Whatever so what are going to do now Broly" said Vegeto

"I don't know I'm just trying to find a place to stay" said Broly

"Why don't you stay at our place" said Bulma

"That would be a good idea" said Chi-Chi

"Yea since we all have to live together now" said Vegeto

"Why is that" said Broly

"uhhh because Goku and Vegeta fused which made me VEGETO!!"

Broly thinks to himself "Kakorot! But I have change I have no grudge against him

"I see" said Broly

They all walk into the mansion and start a new beginning…………….

_Quote time _

_**Our lives are not determined by what happens to us but by how we react to what happens, not by what life brings to us, but by the attitude we bring to life. A positive attitude causes a chain reaction of positive thoughts, events, and outcomes. It is a catalyst, a spark that creates extraordinary results.**_


	2. Ch 2: A New Life

**Authors note: im working on ch 3 this is funnn btw there will be lemons in ch 3**

**CH 2: A NEW LIFE **

The morning after that broly who was the first to wake up and comes to the kitchen and sits down and has thought about his new life here on earth

"I have no idea how these humans live I wonder how vegeto found out I guess it just came naturally for them. Hhmmmm maybe I should show them a sign of friendship and cook for them." Broly thought then he looked towards the fridge and smiled

"ahh yes this giant box looking thing must hold all their food captive I must get some of the food" broly said as he gets up and opens the fridge.

"ummm what do I pick though there is a lot…….hmmm mabey I should use 1 of everything"

Broly starts taking out one of every type of food in the fridge and just started putting stuff together. Broly looks for something to cook them in, he looks in the cabinet and finds a blender

"Hmmm I wonder what this does" he said as he starts putting everything in the blender and covers it and presses it on. He watches the food blend but the then the blender started to get backed up a little bit

"hmmm maybe it needs some liquids" he said he pours some water into it and watched it blend again after a couple a min it finished whatever he created.

"I wonder how it taste I should probably let them try if first I don't wanna ruin it for them" said broly

He pours it out into 5 bowls on the table. Then bulma walks downstairs and sees broly

"Oh good morning broly what are you doing" she said

"Oh I just figure id make something for you guys" broly said

"You know how to cook!" she said surprised

"Yes somewhat" broly said while smiling

Then chi-chi came down stairs

"good morning everyone" said chi-chi

She looks down at the bowls with the food in it

"what is this……….stufff" said chi-chi

"Broly cooked for us" said bulma

Chi-chi went up to bulma and whispered in her ear

"does he know how" said chi-chi

"I don't know" bulma whispered bak

"I don't want to die of food poisoning you know" said chi-chi

"don't be rude just try it" bulma laughed

"when did you ever hear of a sayin that can cook" said chi chi

"mabey he actually can cook" said bulma

they both sat down and looked down at the soupish looking thing with a weird look on there face

"so we're is Vegeto and the boys" broly asked

"they should be coming down soon" said chi-chi

Then in couple of minutes vegeto, goten and trunks came down

"good morning" all three of them said and sat at the table

"wow who cooked this" said trunks

"It was broly" bulma said

"WOW Broly you can cook" said goten

"Just what exactly Is this stuff anyways?" Vegito asked

"Its just a little something I put together u should try it I figured id show appreciation for letting me stay at your house" broly said

"awwww thanks that is sweet of you broly" Bulma said

"well I guess we should try it and see how it taste" chi-chi said

They pick up there spoons and taste the bowl of look alike soup a couple of seconds after the all ended up spitting it out with sick looks on there faces

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THERE MANNN" vegeto yelled

"what is it really that bad" asked broly asked

"YESSSS" gotten and trunks said at the same time

Broly picked up one of the bowls and tasted his own creation and with a horrible expression he threw it away

"Yea that is pretty horrible sorry I didn't taste it before I served it, but hey! it's the thought that counts right" said broly

"I knew a sayin that can cook was to good to be true" sighed chi-chi

"agreed" said bulma

"I THINK YOUR TRYING TO KILL US" yelled vegeto

"NO NO I would never mabey I should of actually cooked that stuff before I blended it" broly said

"Ewww that's just nasty I cant belive I put that shit in my mouth" said vegeto

"so what are we goanna do now" trunks said

"Ill cook us something to eat and if you wanna learn you should watch me broly" said chi-chi

"sure" broly said

"GREATTT NOW I GOTTA WAIT SOME MORE geez im already starving to death over here" vegeto said

"u should be lucky your getting any food mr. ungrateful" said bulma

"yea yea whatever im gonna take the boys to train a little while. Come on boys" said vegeto

"ahhh come on dad I don't want to train right now im to tired" both trunks and gotten said

"……..What was that. Im going to let you rephrase that answer" said vegeto

"uhhh were coming" both trunks and goten said

"That's what I thought I don't want you going soft now" said vegeto

After an hour of training they all come back and sit at the tabe to eat with trunks and goten a little beaten up and vegeto looking untouched

"AHH that training session felt great. You boys have gotten weak VERY WEAK." Said vegeto

"I don't if you noticed but your a lot stronger FUSED..dad" trunks said

"STOP MAKING EXSCUSES" vegeto said

"ANYWAYS lets eat the food looks great as usual mom" goten said

"thank you hunny" chi-chi said

After a couple of min eating

"This food is SPECTACULAR chi-chi" broly said

"thank you broly" chi-chi said

"This food taste just as great as you look" broly said

Everyone stares at broly and vegeto chokes up on his food "W-WHATTTT!!!" said vegeto

"umm did I miss something" broly asked

"ONE FUCKING DAY THIS GUY STAYS OVER AND YOU ALREADY TASTED MY WIFE" vegeto yelled in fury

"he didn't mean it like that" chi-chi tried to explain

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I KNEW THIS GUY WAS TROUBLE" vegeto yells

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME" chi-chi yells

Vegeto now realizied what he just did backs up away from chi-chi

"Wha…umm did I say that to you I ment to say that to broly" vegeto said

"HE WASN'T EVEN TALKING" chi-chi yells then slaps vegeto across the face n walks upstairs enraged

"ahhh IM SORRY Pookie-bear" vegeto says while walking after her holding his right side of his face

"WOW did he just say pookie-bear definetly your dads side" trunks says to goten

"shut uppppp" goten says

"geez hes like a middle aged women going through menopause" bulma says

"ummm did I do something wrong" broly says looking baffled

"Yea you just don't say those things to a married woman" said bulma

"ohh I see I ment it as a complement" said broly

"its ok they will get over it" said goten

"soo what are you doing later goten" trunks asked

"I don't know probably bag some chicks you wanna come" goten answers

"HELL YEA" trunks says

"Can I come" broly asked

"sure but I don't think you have any skills with the ladies man" said trunks and they both laughed

"im sure broly can get more ladies than you both he is a handsome man you know" said bulma

"SURRREEEEE" trunks and goten sarcastically said

"anyway im going to go take a shower" said broly

Broly got up and walked upstairs to his room took up his towel and walk into the bathroom he took the back of his hair out and striped of his clothes then got into the shower turned it on not knowing he turn it on hot and screamed in pain " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUCCCKKKK"

Chi-Chi runs in the bathroom to check on him not knowing he taking a shower "Broly are you ok"

"Look and his body glistening with water on it, his great handsome face to his perfect sexy body down to……… danm the fog is covering it" Chi-Chi say slightly disappointed

"Yes I just turned the handle the wrong way" said broly

20 minutes later Broly stepped out of the bathroom with his glistening body and his hair down and wet

Chi-Chi passes by "Oh hey Broly" She walks then take a few step back and checks out his sexy body since she can see it more clearly " Hey bod……I mean butt….. buddy what's up "

"Oh nothing just going to get dressed "Broly answers as he walks toward his new room

Chi-Chi stares at his ass for a while then runs to Bulma's Room and jumps up and down

"What's up you look like you won a bunch of money" Bulma ask

"Oh my god!! you got to see that man's body he is FUCKING SEXY" Chi-Chi enthusiastically says

"Who Broly" Bulma asked

"YEESS" Chi-Chi says

"Oh really" Bulma says with a smirk on her face

"Yes REALLY" Chi-Chi answers

"If his body is that great imagine his you know what" says bulma

"I'm imagining right now" Chi-Chi says closing her eyes and licking her lips

"Mmm, I got to see his body" Bulma thinks to her self

"WAIT what are we saying we are married women" Chi-Chi say s

"Ohhh yea Vegeto forgot about him" Bulma says

"It's not bad to fanaticize though" Chi-Chi says

"Not at all" Bulma says

"But Broly is so dam sexy " Chi-Chi says walking out of the room

"SO TRUE" Bulma adds falling on to her bed

**Quote Time**

_**The master in the art of living makes little distinction between his work and his play, his labor and his leisure, his mind and his body, his information and his recreation, his love and his religion. He hardly knows which is which. He simply pursues his vision of excellence at whatever he does, leaving others to decide whether he is working or playing. To him he's always doing both.**_

_**-**__**James A. Michener**_


	3. iParty

**Authors notes: this is exciting for me keep those reviews coming I might have taken a lil bit long for this chapter but yea im coming out with a naruto fan fic soon so thts y I been trying to multi task lmao **

**CH 3: iParty**

**(Lemon warning)**

Later that night trunks, goten, broly, and vegeto all went out to have some fun at the local club and pick some up chicks. Trunks wearing suit pant with a blue polo shirt Goten wearing jean and a purple shirt with purple sneakers Broly is wearing jeans black sneakers and a tight opened black button down shirt and vegeto is wearing dark navy jeans , a tight black diesel shirt with black and blue high top sneakers

"So are we gonna drive there or fly" vegeto says

"Obviously we got to drive there it makes look better with the ladies dad" said trunks

"Whatever oh and I think it would best if you would introduce me as your friend instead of your dad were still fused you know" vegeto said

"Don't worry we got you" said goten

"So what is this club like guys" said broly

"Hot girls dancing just waiting for you to bone them" trunks said with a smirk on his face

"Watch you language boy" said vegeto

"This should be fun then" broly says while smiling

After a couple of minutes of driving they park at the club and get out. They all walk inside looking at all the beautiful girls as the walk to the V.I.P. section and all sit on the section couch.

"Wow there is a lot of hot girls man" goten said

"Yea man it's packed today" said trunks

"Better for us then" said goten

"Yea let's get em" said trunks

They both got up to dance with some girls while both broly and vegeto stayed in the V.I.P. section drinking.

"So Vegeto I always wonder how do you put up with two wives." Said broly

"I don't know I just deal with it there hasn't been no problems if that's what your thinking" said vegeto

"Ohh so there hasn't been no jealousy" said broly

"I guess not I mean I don't see them show it" said vegeto

"Ohh what about you know…sex" broly asked

"I haven't done any of that either I don't think it would be right so I figured id just wait a year. Till I can find the dragon balls and get out of this fusion" said vegeto

"But what if that's what they want" broly asked

"I don't know I never really thought that way I mean we lasted a whole month so far…." Said vegeto

"SO Far but I don't believe it will last though" said broly

"Why do you say that" vegeto asked

"Come on do you believe there not going to get horny for a whole year…" said broly

"I guess your right but I just don't think it would be right because its like im cheating on the other" said vegeto

"Put your feelings aside and plus there both yours so what does it matter all im saying if you're not going to take them they might take somebody else." Said broly

"I don't know mann….anyway what the hell do you know about the ladies anyway" Said vegeto

"More than you think" said broly

"Whateverr" said vegeto

While they were talking this beautiful long black haired girl wearing a freakum dress is dancing to beat of the song and she looks a broly and smirks at him and giving a him a finger gesture for him to come to her.

"I think she wants you, huh" said vegeto

"Of course" said broly as he gets up and goes to that girl

As both broly and that girl dance to the song she grinds up against him slowly to the beat moving her hips in a circular motion on his crotch. Amazed at how this girl dance broly keep moving around trying to stay with this girl. "Wow this girl is blowing my mind…literally! I don't know if I could keep up with her" broly thought to himself as the girl took his hands and put it around her hips as she keeps grinding and then she unexpectedly started twirkin on broly. In shock vegeto nearly spit out his drink at the sight of it. "Daaaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnnnnn" broly thought to himself "I feel my dick getting a little hard this girl is a goddess" The beautiful girl turns around and faces broly

"Wow girl your dancing blew me away" broly said

"Thanks you're not to bad yourself cutie" she said licking her lips while dancing

While dancing with this girl broly looks at her beautiful face that goes perfect with her amazing body "this girl is nearly perfect" broly thought to himself

"So what's your name" she asked

"B-broly" he said while clearing his throat

"Broly huh, you're kinda cute I don't find men that can usually keep up with my wild dancing" she said

"Well to tell the truth I was struggling it's definitely not easy" said broly

"Believe me I know" she says while laughing

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean" broly said

"I took it easy on you buddy I didn't want to make you look like a fool on the dance floor" she said

"hmm maybeee or maybeee I'm taking it easy on you" broly said he knew she was telling the truth but he insisted on saying that to play games with this girl

"I doubt that" she said

"Well there is one way to find out" broly said while smirking

"mmmmhmmm" the girl said smirking back as she turned around and started to back it up against broly again

Then the steamy pair started grinding together. Broly focused on her as if there were nobody else in the club besides them. Broly slowly grinds with the girl and slowly feel his dick getting hard on her nicely shaped apple ass

"Mmmmmm it getting a little hot don't you agree" broly say in a deep sexy whisper in her ear

"Yea" She bites her lip

Broly get arouse and start breathing on her neck and kisses it softly. She lets out a little moan as the kissing soon turns out to be him sucking on her neck the more the more they were dancing. The more sexually aroused they got. The grinding soon looked like sex on the dance floor. Goten and trunks were walking back to the V.I.P. where they noticed broly dancing with one of the hottest girls they have ever seen.

"Wow we really underestimated him" trunks said

"Yea whoever he would score a chick like that" goten said

"Damn she is fucking hot dude" said trunks

"I know right and check out the way he dancing with it's like there almost fucking" said goten

"I need to ask how he scored a hottie like that anyways lets go check up on dad" said trunks

Trunks and goten went to go check up on vegeto to soon find him sitting in that same exact place

"What's up dad don't seem like your enjoying yourself" said goten

Vegeto got up with an expression on his face that seemed like something was bothering him

"I got to go back to the home" vegeto said

"Why" said trunks

"I got get something off my mind, so I'll see you guys later alright?" vegeto said

"Oh alright dad I'll see you later" said goten

Vegeto left the club and started to fly home what really was bothering him was his chat with broly earlier the fact that he said his wives might leave him. He didn't know why this thought was bothering him so much. He just had to go home and maybe sleep it off. He got home and opened the door noticing only chi-chi was home.

"Hey hun" said chi-chi

"Hey" said vegeto as he softly planted a kiss on her lips

"Where is bulma?" vegeto asked

"She had to do some stuff at capsule corp she is staying overnight at her parents' house" chi-chi said

Vegeto's eyes widened after hearing the news "could she be….cheating on me" he thought to himself "could broly be right this whole time…naa I don't think she would do that".

"Is there something wrong hunny" chi-chi asked

"na im fine" Vegeto said

Vegeto walked up to his room and laid on his bed, the thought of bulma cheating on him was always in the back of his head but he tried to forget about it because he trusted bulma. Meanwhile chi-chi who was still downstairs started to think to herself "he barley even said a word to me all he asked was where is bulma, what is she compared to me…….does he want her more I mean half of his mind belongs to my husband sooo why he couldn't even look me in the eyes.." Chi-chi felt jealous she felt she needed him to feel her presence. She needed to make him feel like he wanted her, that he lusted for her that he wanted nothing else but her."I must have him tonight this is my only chance" So she went up and changed into some lingerie and put on a silk robe. Then she left her room and started to walk towards vegeto's room. She noticed him without a shirt getting changed to go to bed "he is not going to sleep that easily" she thought to herself as she walked into the room and there vegeto laid his eyes on her slightly puzzled

"What's going on chi-chi" vegeto said looking up and down her body

"Nothing really, do you like what I have on?" she says as she twirls around for him to see then removes her robe

"Yea you look good" vegeto said

"Good… that's all..." chi-chi said slightly annoyed

Chi-chi sighed and then pushed vegeto onto the bed and got on top of him

"What are you doing chi-chi" said vegeto

"Tell me you want me" chi-chi whispered in his ear as she started to suck on his neck

"chi-chi please stop I can't do this it wouldn't be right" vegeto said trying not to make eye contact with her

"What's wrong with you?!! You can't even look at me anymore its bulma isn't it" chi-chi said

"No it's not her…it's just I don't feel right" Vegeto said looking right at chi-chi

"THEN PUT YOUR FEELINGS ASIDE I WANT YOU VEGETO BUT I CANT HAVE YOU IF YOU IF YOU ARENT INTERESTED. YOU SHOULD TAKE ME WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE. THE WORST POSSSIBLE THING THAT COULD HAPPEN IS THAT SOMEBODY ELSE MIGHT TAKE ME AND WE BOTH DON'T WANT THAT" chi-chi yelled

Those words hit his mind like a world shattering earthquake. It was just exactly the same thing broly said as he thought back to when he and broly were talking in the v.i.p. section in the club. Maybe broly was right maybe I need to put my feeling aside or my women might leave me. Chi-chi got frustrated and got off of him and stated to walk out but he grabbed her back and kissed her.

"What's with the sudden change of heart" chi-chi said

"Your right I should put my feelings aside if I want to keep everything in order" vegeto said

Chi-chi smiled and kissed vegeto they kissed passionately as their tongues met, they both fell to the bed with chi-chi on top of vegeto. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as the kept kissing each other and vegeto moved his hands all over chi-chi's ass. Vegeto grew hard as chi-chi grinded against his dick and started to get wet. Vegeto leaned forward as she removed her garments. She got back on the bed and removed vegeto's pants and boxers and slowly started to stroke his dick up and down. Vegeto loved it, after a couple of minutes she got up and slowly sat down on his hard cock. She let out a moan as she started to ride it. Vegeto laid his head back in pleasure as her tightness clenched around his cock. Chi-chi kept riding his cock and after a couple of min they switch positions. Vegeto was on top and chi-chi was on the bottom. He slid his cock back in her slowly. She let out a moan as he started to fuck her. They were restless as they had hot passionate sex together. Vegeto felt as if he couldn't control himself as they were going at it. He had never felt that way before. They went on for hours until the both ran out of energy to go on vegeto pulled his dick out and made sure not to cum inside of chi-chi. They both lay down next to each other.

"Wow that was amazing" chi-chi said

"Yea…..Well what do you expect I'm double the man now" Vegeto said with a smirk

"Yea I realized I don't think goku would last that long" she laughed

"Maybe..maybe not" he said while staring at her with a smile

"The way your staring makes me think you want to go for round two but I don't think you have the energy" she said

"Baby I could go on for hours" vegeto said confidently

"surrree….how could I forget you 2 times the man now. But tired so I think I've had enough for now I'm going to get some sleep" she said while getting up

Chi-chi put on her robe and started to walk out the room. Vegeto kept staring at her with his lustful eyes. He wanted more of her but he was drained from her all he could do was stare. She turned her head to look back at him and noticed him starting and gave him a little smirk as she left the room. She knew she had done what she wanted to accomplish. She had vegeto wanting her. He had lusted for her as she wanted. She blew his mind away. Vegeto hadn't taken his eyes off her until she left the room.

"Wow chi-chi blew my mind tonight I can't believe I almost didn't do it….." he thought to himself. He fell asleep 5 minutes later. An hour later Broly, trunks, and goten bragging about the girls they were with

"So broly I have been meaning to ask you how the HELL did you end up with that hottie you were dancing with" trunks asked

"Yea for real man that girl was SEXYYY" goten added

"She wanted me of course you know since I was probably the best looking guy in that club" broly said

"Don't get to full of yourself buddy" trunks said

"What are you talking about its true" broly said

"I bet if she saw me before you she would have been on me" trunks said

"You would need a miracle for that one kid" broly laughed

"Dude did you even get her name and number" goten said

"OF COURSE" broly said pulling out a piece of paper from his back pocket

"Let me see" goten said while taking the paper

"Ooooo her name is Crystal" goten said

"Wow isn't that like a striper name you know CRYSTAALLL like the champagne" trunks laughed

"Yea" goten agreed

"Shut the fuck up you guys are just mad because you didn't get none" broly said

"Whatever man anyway I'm going to sleep" trunks said

"Yea me to nighty night lucky broly" goten said while he and trunks went upstairs laughing

"it's not luck its skill" broly yelled

Broly went upstairs to go change into his Pjs that bulma had bought for him. After changing and brushing his teeth he went in to vegeto's room to tell him about his wild night at the club but found him sleeping. He notices a weird smirk on vegeto's face while he was sleeping. He already what is was. "wow he actually got some tonight…what a sly dog he must be drained" broly thought to himself and laughed a little bit. "Well no use staying up might as well just get to bed" he thought. Broly walked back to his room and lay down on his bed thinking of that fun night he had at the club. "it's a crazy world I live in now and I love every minute of it" he thought with a grin as he slowly fell asleep.

_**QUOTE TIME**_

_**"Enjoy life. There's plenty of time to be dead." **_

_**-**__**Anon.**_

**Hoped you guys liked the chapter oh yea no offense to anybody named crystal. Review plz ch: 4 coming soon**


	4. Hobbies pt1 Crazy Morning

_**Author's notes: sorry for the long wait I was on vacation keep those reviews coming and I just realized I think I'm the first person to make a story with vegeto as a main character lol. Enjoy this chapter!!**_

**CH 4: Hobbies pt. 1 ( Crazy morning)**

2 weeks later broly felt like his life couldn't get any better. Everyone liked broly it was almost like he was part of the family. Broly felt like nothing could stop his great new life except for one thing he was BORED and he needed to do something with his life. It was in the morning and Broly was sitting on the computer which last week he recently got into and soon he got a visit from trunks.

"Hey broly what's up?" trunks asked

"ohhh nuttin just on this computer as you can see" answered broly

"Yea so what you doing there?" trunks asked

"I'm on myspace" broly answered

"MYSPACE!! How the hell do you no about that" trunks shockingly said

"Crystal introduced it to me last week and helped me make it" broly explained

"Ohhhh crystal, so let me see what you got I'm curious to see your profile" trunks said

"Go head take a look" broly yawned

"Wha-WHAT BROLY YOU HAVE 1,515 FRIENDS AND THERE MOSTLY GIRLS…..HOT ONES" trunks said astonished

"is that a bad thing" broly asked

"HELL NO!!! how long ago did you make this" trunks demanded

"Last week" broly replied

"LAST WEEEKKKK. HOLY SHIT u got to be kidding me" trunks said baffled at this new development.

"How many friends do you have" broly asked

"no where as near as you" trunks stated in an embarrassed tone

"oh really how much are we talking about here" broly asked

"255" trunks mumbled

"Speak up bitch I didn't hear you" broly verbalized

"255!!!! ASSHOLE" trunks yelled

"HAHAHAHAHA WOW YOU DON'T COMPARE..You no what SAY IT.. I DARE YOU TO SAY IT" broly demanded

"Nooo fuck you dude" trunks replied as he started to walk out

Broly grabbed trunks back and playfully put him in a headlock "SAY IM THE MAN, BITCH SAY ITTTTT" broly demanded

"NEVERRRR" trunks exerted

Broly tighten the headlock "SAY IIIIITTTTT"

"ALRIGHT YOU'RE THE MAN BROLY" Trunks yelled in slight pain

"That's what I thought" broly said while letting him go

"I hope you know I hate you" trunks said

"I love you to trunks…….no homo by the way it smells like breakfast is ready lets go" broly said while leaving his room

Both boys went down stairs and sat at the table with Chi Chi and bulma still cooking while listening to their ipods at full blast. Trunks sat next to goten, and broly sat where vegeto usually sits which is the seat in the middle of both wives.

"Dude you won't believe this" trunks murmured to goten

"What" goten asked

"Broly made a myspace last week" trunks said

"So what I think that kinda cool" goten said

"He has 1,515 friends and there mostly hot girls. I'm talking MODEL HOT"

"whatttt….wait a minute he probably friend requested them all" goten stated

"No I checked they all friend requested him he only sent out four friend request and it to people he knows, you me our dad and crystal" trunks said

"What dad has a myspace" goten said shocked

"Yea I'm as puzzled as you are but I'm sorry to tell you this but your mom is on his tops" trunks said to goten

"WHAT MOM HAS A MYSPACE" goten yells in shock

"Yea and she's fucking hot" trunks pointed out

"w-wha-what the fuck is that supposed to mean" goten asked with an annoyed tone

"Oh nothing my mom is on myspace too" trunks replied

"Did you look at her pictures!" goten asked

"Nooooooo" trunks answered

"But you looked at my moms pics" goten asked

"Hells yea" trunks exclaimed

"ughhh…duddeee" goten said with disgust as he put his hands over his head after a while he looked over at trunks who was staring at chi-chi with lustful eyes

"D-D-DUDEEE YOUR EYE FUCKING MY MOM" goten yelled in fury

"Wha-what the fuck are you talking about" trunks said

"I SAW YOU, you were licking your lips!" goten screams

"Soooo" trunks said

"Ughhh I feel the vomit coming up" goten said while wrapping his arms around his stomach

"You know what trunks I didn't want to tell you this since where friends but since you what to throw everything out but WHY NOTTT. YOU KNOW THOSE 3 CAPSULE CORP MAGAZINE THAT WERE MISSING SOMEWHOW" goten proclaims

"Yea what about them" trunks requested

"I HAVE THEM I have all 3 of them. You know what one of them has on the cover. Your mom in a thong cupping her breast and another one has her bending over in a freakum dress showing her assets…DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE LAST ONE ITS AN OVERHEAD PIC WITH YOUR MOM LAYING ON THE GRASS WITH HER GLEAMING OILED BODY AND THE LEAVES WERE COVERING HER PUSSY. SHE WAS COMPLETELY TOPLESS but the CAPSULE CORP LOGO WAS COVREING HER JUCIY ASS BOOBS" Goten yelled

"UHHH YOUR SICK" trunks yelled back

"You're the sick one for starting this shit!" goten fired back

"You no whatt…..just don't talk to me" trunks snapped

"But your still talking to me" goten said

"SHUT UP" trunks yelled

"STILLLL TALKING TO MEEEE" goten says annoyed

"You know what I HATE YOUUU" Trunks shouts

Both of them look separate ways angrily. Meanwhile broly who was just sitting there taking in all of what goten and trunks said about each other's mothers couldn't resist but to fantasize about him in a threesome with chi-chi and bulma. He started to get hard but no one noticed because the table was covering it. Vegeto came downstairs yawning.

"What up boys you guys look like you got into a big argument" vegeto said

"No dad were fine" trunks said

"Ok whatever, well I'm starving" said vegeto

Chi-Chi and bulma removed their headphones and started to serve the food and Vegeto looked over and noticed broly was in his seat.

"HEY! Broly you're in my seat" Vegeto said with an annoyed tone

"Sooooo what… Is that a problem?" broly asked

"YESS IT'S A PROBLEM YOU IDIOT!" Vegeto snapped at broly

"What's the problem!" broly snapped back

"IT'S MY FUCKING SEAT" Vegeto yelled

"Hey hey hey that was unnecessary, so what if he is in your seat" bulma snapped at vegeto

"B-But…." Vegeto started but was cut off

"But nothing just sit down somewhere else. IT'S JUST A SEAT." Chi-chi implied

"But it's……" Vegeto was cut off again

"You acting like a baby for no reason it's not like its illegal" bulma said

"FINE ILL SIT ON THE OTHER SIDE…." Vegeto yelled

"That's more like it" bulma agreed with a smile

"Whatever let's eat" Vegeto said

Everyone was eating and vegeto kept giving broly these evil looks for sitting in between his wives. Broly looked back and started to think to himself "_look at that jealous bastard, I don't know why he gets so jealous but I wouldn't blame I mean look at me I'm fucking sexy". _Broly started to eat then bulma gets up and gets herself some salt. She starts to pour the salt on her eggs and broly could a clear view of her breast. "_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my goooooddddd her breast are perfect" _broly thinks to himself then he starts panting and shaking. He decided to look the other way only to find chi-chi bent over picking up her spoon _"Holy shitttttt clear view of her ass, maybe I should just look straight but I'll just see vegeto's ugly face but I guess it's better than my body acting on its own and getting up and fucking chi-chi while grabbing bulmas breast…….what the fuck am I saying that's way better than looking at vegeto's face but I have way more respect than that so I'll just have to deal with vegeto's face" _broly thought to himself. Broly looked forward but shortly after was bothered my bulma

Hey broly would you like some salt" bulma asked

Broly turns directly to her chest and not her face "yeaaaaaa, that's what I'm talking about I definitely want some of that" broly replies

Vegeto see broly eyes wandering in the wrong places and gets very annoyed

"HEY BROLY HER FACE ISNT DOWN THERE" Vegeto yells then bulma blushes

"What the hell are you talking about I'm looking at the salt to see how many calories it has" broly snaps back

"YEAAAAA……SURRRREEE YOU ARE" Vegeto says suspiciously and notice broly getting extremely nervous

"Dude he scoring your mom" goten murmured to trunks

"What the fuck are you talking about" trunks murmured back

"Look at her she's blushing and all he said was yes to having some salt" goten said

"SHUT UP……whateverrr" trunks said while glaring at his mother with a dirty look for blushing

Broly was eating his food but for some reason he was shaking and breathing heavily. Chi-chi looked over at him and noticed.

"Broly are you okay" chi-chi says while rubbing his arm

Not expecting this broly felt a tingling feeling down his spine and broke his fork in half with his thumb

"Whoa broly what's wrong with you" chi-chi asked

"AHHH I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE" broly screams and walks out the house.

Everyone was looking at each on with confused looks

"Uhhh is he on something dad" goten asked

"ummmm I really don't know" vegeto said while trying not to laugh

"I think you should go check up on him" bulma says a little bit worried

"Yea ill go do that……" vegeto said while leaving the house

"I'm surprised he used the door instead of blowing through the wall" chi-chi said while laughing

"Yea well he has a lot of respect" bulma said

Vegeto went outside and he saw broly laying back on the grass and he walked up to him.

"Well…what the fuck was all that about are you having you period" vegeto asked

"Shut the fuck up I just needed to get out of there" broly said

"HAHAHA can't handle the sex appeal can you" Vegeto said while laughing

"Of course I can I'm the sexiest man alive" broly stated

"Ohhhh shut uppppp you were acting like a virgin in there" vegeto said while laughing hard

"Now that I think of it maybe I was but I don't know what got into me all I know is that I had a dream that your wives were washing your car and the y had T-shirts on and they were hosing each other down and there nipples started to get hard and shit. It was wayyy better than girls gone wild ever since them I've always had this urge to fuck them" broly said

"You're having dirty dreams about my wives……." Vegeto said with an angry tone

"RELAAAAAAXXX it was just a dream" broly said discreetly

Vegeto calmed himself down

"but seriously do you need two wives I mean I'd be happy to have one of them"

"HELL NOO" vegeto yelled

"Come on that's being greedy" broly said

"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS IM GOING TO PUNCH THE CRAP OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT" vegeto yelled very angrily

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT RELAX….ITS CALLED HELPING OUT A FRIEND YOU KNOW….geez I can't help it if I want to bang your wives you no…..HEY!! how about a foursome......" broly suggested

".............Do you want to die" Vegeto suggested to broly

"Alright! alright that plan failed" broly said

"Yea…MISERABLY!!" Vegeto replied

Ch-chi and bulma were trying to listen to the conversation between broly and vegeto but it was difficult for them to listen through the glass window and goten and trunks voices were making it even more difficult they could only make out certain words. What they could make out was broly saying "I…..want to bang……you" and what they heard from vegeto was "………..you…….want….to" and they heard broly reply with" ………….Alright!......." after hearing all that both girls started to get freaked out

"WHAT THE FUCK OUR HUSBAND IS GAY" Bulma screamed

"AHHHH THIS CANT BE HAPPENING" Chi-Chi screamed with bulma

Trunks and goten looked up in shock

"What the hell are you talking about" trunks said very confused

"I JUST HERD THEM TALKING AND BROLY TOLD YOUR DAD HE WANTED TO BANG HIM…….AND YOU DAD SAID YESS TO IT" Bulma yelled

"OH COME ON!!!! You probably didn't hear everything mom" said trunks

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY IM DEAF" bulma yelled

"noo mother….." trunks sighed

"anywayssss I'm going upstairs…."goten said as he started to walk

"yea me to…figure out what's wrong with dad" trunks said while following him

They both laughed as they went upstairs. Then broly and vegeto came back in the house and both wives were looking at both of them with sick looks on their faces.

"Yea broly is ok he just had a little emotional problems" vegeto crackled

"…..yeaaa I'm sorry about that ladies I just needed some fresh air" broly said

"Is That ALLL" chi-chi asked suspiciously

"Ummm yeaa he just needed some fresh air" vegeto remarked

"Didn't really sound like that…" bulma snapped

Both vegeto and broly's eyes widened "_Oh shit they heard what we were talking about_" they both thought to themselves

"Ummmm honey I could ex..explain" vegeto said hesitantly

"THERE NOTHING TO EXPLAIN WE KNOW FULLY WHATS GOING ON HERE" Chi chi yelled

"Look just here us out" broly suggested but it went nowhere

"VEGETO YOU COULD OF JUST TOLD US THAT YOU WERE GAY" bulma yelled

"Please let me expl….wait WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" vegeto said in utter shock and confusion

"Look we know.. you don't have to hide it anymore. The secret is out of the bag…it's ok" bulma said

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING" vegeto yelled

"YEA IM NOT GAY MAYBE VEGETO IS BUT NOT MEEE" broly yelled then broly thought "_maybe this is my chance to get his wives let's hope he is gay"_

"It's ok vegeto let it out" broly said while patting his back

"GET OFF MEE!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE. WHERE DID YOU GET THIS CRAZY IDEA FROM" vegeto erupted in fury

Broly shrugged and took out a bottle of water and started to drink it

"Not so fast broly you said you wanted to bang vegeto" chi-chi stated

Broly chocked on his water "WHATTT!!!!!" broly said while coughing

"Look I don't know what the fuck is going on here but I KNOW IM DEFINETLY NOT GAYY" said broly

"You two must have been on some drugs or drinking to think such nonsense." Vegeto implied

"I can prove I'm not gay. I was talking about banging you girls…..I WANNA BANG YOU" broly revealed

Vegeto stared at broly with a cold look

"……………….. ummmm that's nice to no…..i guess" chi-chi sad

"soo does that mean you're willing to uhh come to bedroom and let me bang you" broly suggested

"ummmm noooo" chi-chi replied

"OH COME ONNN!! Look trust me you won't regret it" Broly said while getting close to chi-chi looking deep into her eyes

Chi-chi started to blush but then vegeto punched broly through the wall killing the moment for broly.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" Bulma yelled

"He was pissing me off" vegeto explained

"You don't just go punching people through the walls you know!!" bulma said in an aggravated tone

"But……" vegeto was cut off

"But NOTHING I WANT THE WALL FIXED" bulma demanded

"Wha……ooookkkkaayyyy" vegeto sighed "_Danm you broly I didn't punch you that hard you went flying through the wall on purpose to make me look bad….I hate you_" vegeto thought to himself

Broly came back holding his face acting like he was in pain. Even though he really wasn't he just wanted attention from the wives

"Broly are you okay" chi-chi asked in a worried tone

"Yea I'll be fine. I don't know why he had to hit me so hard though" said broly

"I DIDN'T EVEN HIT YOU THAT HARD" vegeto snapped

"If you didn't hit him that hard I don't think he would go through the WALL…stupid" bulma snapped back at vegeto

"Are you sure you'll be okay" chi-chi asked broly

"Yea I'll be fine you don't have to worry but thanks for asking" broly said while smiling at chi-chi

"Okay that's good" chi-chi said

"Oh well I'm going to get ready to go shopping want to come chi-chi" bulma asked

"Yes, of course" chi-chi replied

Both girls went upstairs to get ready and go shopping

"You son of a bitch" vegeto said to broly

"look relax ill help you out" Broly laughed

"why are you doing this to me" vegeto asked

"I just like messing around with you" broly laughed

"I hate you" vegeto mumbled

The girls came down looking very stunning

"Well bye guys" chi-chi said

"those walls better be fixed when I come back vegeto….Bye broly" bulma said and they both left

"Wow they look pretty sexy" broly commented

"yea and there MINE" vegeto stated

"Ok whatever mr. greedy" said broly

"shut upp" vegeto said in an annoyed tone

"So what are doing later" broly asked

"I don't know" vegeto answered

"how about we get trunks and goten and just chill out and do different things and crazy shit" broly suggested

"Sure why not" vegeto agreed

After a couple hours they fixed the wall and got ready to have fun.

_**Quote time**_

_**A memory lasts forever.  
Never does it die.  
True friends stay together.  
And never say goodbye.  
**__** -**__**Anon.**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEARRR 09' BABY WOOOO!!!!! Lol I hope you enjoyed the chapter**_

_**Chapter 5 coming soon **_


End file.
